yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Pace
ムクロ | romaji_name = Enjō Mukuro | ja_trans_name = Mukuro Enjo | gender = Male | anime_deck = * Skull of Fire * Speed Accel | wc09_deck = Wheel on Fire! | wc10_deck = Burning Speed | wc11_deck = Burning Speed | ydt1_deck = * Graveyard of Bones * Graveyard of Fire * Graveyard of Craters * Speed Burn King * Speed Beat King | tournament1 = Fortune Cup | result1 = Did not place | tournament2 = Pegasus J. Crawford Cup Trinidad Riding Duel Grand Prix | result2 = Winner (with Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski -original timeline) | anime_debut = | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears_in_wii = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | appears_in_ds = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | appears_in_other = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Hunter Pace, known as Mukuro Enjo in the Japanese version, is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Hunter dresses in biker gear and adopts a similar attitude. In the dub, Hunter has a Texan accent and usually pleads for mercy when he is about to lose. An alternate universe version of Hunter Pace appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Biography Hunter was once the Duel Monsters world champion. He defeated opponents including Esper Rouba, Ghost Takarazuka, Maizuru Kujyaku, Insector Hakata and Dinosaur Hakozaki, but lost to Pirates Keith and Tatsuya Jyouchi. (These names are all parodies of characters from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Their mention was excluded from the dub). Similarly, Hunter himself also seems to be a reference to Bandit Keith. Both were former champions that attempted several times to reclaim their respective titles using underhanded tactics in order to Duel the current champion. Neither succeeded in their endeavor. Hunter faced Jack as the challenger in an attempt to take Jack's title of King, but was unsuccessful. After the Turbo Duel, the MC commented that Hunter had been doing well at the start of the Duel, but Jack snatched the microphone and claimed to have not been playing at full power the whole way through, in order to put on a better show. Hunter became bent on overthrowing Jack and got another chance to face him in a title Duel. On Hunter's first turn, he lowered Jack's Life Points to 1000 and planned to win next turn. However, Jack mocked Hunter's Dueling, calling it luck. Jack turned the Duel around and won on his next turn. When the Fortune Cup was held, Hunter saw another chance to face Jack. He broke into the stadium and disguised himself as a Security officer. He eavesdropped on Lazar and Shira, hearing that Shira will be facing Yusei Fudo, who unbeknownst to the public defeated Jack. Afterwards Hunter mugged Shira and stole his clothes to disguise as him and enter the tournament. He masquerades as Shira and faces Yusei, quickly revealing his true identity. Rex Goodwin thinks that this could be interesting and allows the Duel to continue. Although Hunter lost the Duel, he was happy with the results, considering it to be the best Duel he has ever had. An information screen on Z-one's computer in his future listed Hunter as a teammate of Yusei and Akiza Izinski, and the three won the Pegasus J. Crawford Cup Trinidad Riding Duel Grand Prix together. During Yusei's Duel against Z-one Hunter was seen cheering him on. Manga biography Hunter Pace, known as Enjo Mukuro (炎城 ムクロ, Enjō Mukuro) in the Japanese version is a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. He was a contestant in the D1 Grand Prix but was eliminated in the second round. Non-canon appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer, Hunter was one of the participants in the Duel of Legends Cup. He is the second to fall victim to the Bifrost War Song. Deck Hunter Pace uses a Burning Skull Deck, focused on utilizing his "Burning Skull Heads" for his two strongest monsters: "Skull Flame" and "Speed King Skull Flame". References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters